¿Maldicion Inoportuna?
by Laus Deo
Summary: Que la curiosidad los invite a leer, quien me conozca no puede negar que... no soy tan mal escritor.
1. Chapter 1

**Wop Wop Wop... ¿pero que tenemos aqui? se preguntaran, y si no pues... que importa, la curiosidad los trajo aqui, el que quiera leer bienvenido sea. Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza hace ya tiempo, sera corta, con capitulos no muy largos, y no he pensado un final apropiado realmente, quiza despues de que lean y esta historia avance discutamos un poco eso del final...**

**Despues de leer varios fic´s sobre cambios de cuerpo y otras tranformaciones diversas, se me dio por experimentar un poco...**

**Sin mas que decir mas que "Kung fu panda no me pertenece" los dejo leer un rato...**

* * *

Se movía lentamente entre las sabanas, estaba cansada y no deseaba abrir los ojos, pero el sueño se había marchado ya, había comenzado a despertar, a sentir el suave calor del sol entrar por la ventana e iluminar la habitación.

Un suave bostezo broto de sus labios y lentamente fue abriendo sus parpados, deslumbrada por la luz se llevo las patas a la cara y suavemente tallo sus ojos antes de bostezar una vez más.

Miro el desastre en su habitación, había ropa en el suelo, platos con comida, diversos objetos de colores, cintas y listones, y algunas flores… miro con desconcierto, sin recordar lo sucedido, hasta que al bajar un poco la mirada, observo un brillante objeto entre las sabanas de su cama.

Lo tomo entre sus patas, era un pequeño Dije de plata, cuya forma asemejaba al de una flor, y una piedra color ámbar adornaba su centro; una tierna sonrisa ilumino su rostro al verlo, y entonces recordó con un poco de claridad.

_/Se dejo caer a sus pies, golpeado, lleno de moretones y algunos rasguños, con las mejillas infladas y un poco moradas pero… aquella sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro, su mirada se volvió cálida y llena de ternura, una mirada que hizo paralizar a la felina que tan solo lo veía sin saber que decir._

"_Lo gane…" le dijo, extendiendo su pata hacia ella, mostrándole un bello Dije de plata. _

"_Oso torpe… ¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto con suavidad, con preocupación, arrodillándose frente a él, tomando sus mejillas entre sus patas, sin prestar atención al obsequio que el panda trataba de darle _

"_¿Quién te hizo esto?" pregunto, esta vez con cierto enojo al ver sus heridas, clavando una severa mirada en los ojos del panda… pero Po tan solo sonrió y tomando las patas de ella entre las suyas las aparto._

"_Estoy bien…" le respondió._

"_No Po, no estas bien, ¡mírate! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! Yo…" _

"_Escúchame Tigresa…" exclamo, a la vez que posaba uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella "…no me has dejado hablar" Tigresa lo miro, había algo extraño en sus ojos, algo extraño en su voz, y hasta ahora que lo miraba mas de cerca lo pudo ver, y el olor a alcohol llego hasta ella._

"_Has bebido…" dijo ella en un susurro debido a la impresión, con algo de incredulidad en sus ojos "Po… has estado bebiendo" dijo levantando un poco mas la voz, sin llegar a gritar, pues no sabia muy bien si debía estar molesta con él._

_Su sonrisa se volvió nerviosa y rio un poco avergonzado, agachando la cabeza, pero sin dejar de mirarla "…Un poco… Si… estoy algo mareado… pero no importa… escúchame ¿si?" _

_Ella asintió, y Po le mostro de nuevo aquel bello Dije, que en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, brillo, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna "Luche y lo gane… lo gane para ti… tómalo…"_

"_Po… yo no puedo…"_

"_Tigresa… es un obsequio… acéptalo por favor… todos estos golpes y… moretones… los recibí solo para ganar este Dije… y para poder obsequiártelo… acéptalo por favor…" la felina tomo el regalo, apreciando su belleza, el color de la plata y el brillo del ámbar._

"_¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué… me lo das a mi?" _

"_Por que… te quiero Tigresa… yo te quiero…"/_

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con tan solo el recuerdo de sus palabras, y su pequeña y tímida sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro… pero… poco a poco fue desapareciendo, "Ni siquiera ha de recordarlo…" pensó, al recordar que había bebido y de seguro Po no recordaría nada; suspiro con desanimo, mirando el obsequio de cerca con melancolía.

Finalmente suspiro sonoramente y arrojo el Dije lejos de ella, sin molestarse a mirar donde había caído, tan solo escucho el sonido del metal golpear el suelo, y se quedo sentada en su cama, jugueteando con sus dedos, algo cabizbaja.

Entonces…

Lo noto…

El pelaje de sus patas se había vuelto negro, completamente negro; frunció el ceño, endureció su mirada, y comenzó a examinarse, esto parecía obra de una broma de los chicos, pero aquello no tenía olor a pintura; miro con total detenimiento, incluso lamio su pelaje tratando de quitar lo que sea que fuese; estaba furiosa, si esto era obra de Mono, de Mantis, de Grulla o incluso de Po… gruño con fuerza tan solo de imaginar lo que les haría.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cómoda cama, y se aproximo a una parte del cuarto, donde recordaba, había visto un espejo de tamaño completo el día que llegaron.

Con paso veloz y con la mirada al frente se aproximo al reflejante objeto, más cuando se detuvo frente a él y se miro de pies a cabeza… todo el mundo se le vino abajo.

No era solo el color lo que ahora le arrebataba el aliento; todo parecía tan irreal, tan ilógico… "¡Imposible!" grito dentro de su cabeza, pues se había formado un nudo en su garganta, le faltaba aire, y comenzaba a jadear, se sentía mareada y las piernas le temblaban, todo en cuestión de segundos, todo por una simple mirada.

Poso sus patas en el espejo, sin poder dejar de mirarse. Lo que ahora le aterraba, le horrorizaba… era que no podía reconocerse, ese no era su reflejo.

Sin importarle nada, se desvisto completamente, arrojo su camisa y su pantalón lo mas lejos que pudo, y tal como había venido al mundo, se observo detenidamente frente al espejo…

Temblorosamente miro sus brazos, recorriéndolos desde el hombro hasta sus patas, estas eran completamente negras, un negro azabache profundo y muy oscuro, trato de extender sus poderosas y filosas garras… pero estas habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar unas más pequeñas y menos afiladas; miro sus piernas, del mismo color que sus brazos, eran un poco mas rechonchas, y sus caderas eran también mas anchas; recorrió su abdomen el cual seguía siendo blanco, solo que este mismo color ahora también se extendía hacia su espalda, rápidamente se dio vuelta y observo como sus rayas negras ya no existían, y también como su larga cola anaranjada… ya no estaba, en su lugar quedaba una mas pequeña y redonda, una esponjosa cola… de color negro.

Nuevamente se dio vuelta quedando de frente al espejo; se llevo las patas a sus pechos, apretándolos con cierto… temor, eran mucho mas grandes, sin llegar a exagerar, y el pelaje era mas suave, descendió lentamente acariciando su abdomen hasta sus caderas; y aunque quería gritar, tan solo un chillido escapo de sus labios.

Con las piernas temblorosas y con pasos temerosos, se acerco mas al espejo, tratando de mirar su rostro con detenimiento; este era mas redondo, sus mejillas eran regordetas y el pelaje de estas estaba mas esponjado, las líneas negras de su rostro se habían esfumado, todo su rostro era blanco, a excepción de las oscuras manchas de sus ojos, eran un poco mas delgadas y asemejaban a lo que Viper una vez describió como… delineador.

Sus labios eran delineados por finas líneas oscuras, y sus orejas eran pequeñas y redondas… lo único, que podía reconocer, y lo único que le decía, que seguía siendo ella, que esa figura, esa mujer, seguía siendo ella, Tigresa… eran sus ojos de color carmín rodeados por el ámbar… solo eso y nada mas, solo con mirar sus propios ojos.

"Pero… ¿q-que me… ha p-pasado?" se pregunto en una voz tan baja como un susurro.

La que una vez fue una felina, una Tigre de bengala, ahora se miraba en aquel espejo y veía tan solo… a una panda… seguía conservando aquella esbelta figura, pero su aspecto ahora era mas rechoncho y regordete, quizá era por lo ahora esponjoso y grueso de su pelaje… ahora sabia que aquello no era una ilusión, ya que por mas que se pellizcaba, golpeaba o abofeteara el rostro, no despertaba de lo que parecía un sueño.

* * *

**Entonces... ¿que les parecio? una felicitacion o... comentario no estaria nada mal; espero verlos seguido por aqui.**

**Att. "Ocelotl"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A mis ojos, y forma de ver, esta historia tuvo buena aceptacion, y eso me alegra... asi que les traigo este capitulo, una mirada al pasado, a los hechos que nos llevaron a donde estamos, este capitulo sera tan solo recuerdos...**

**Disclaimers: Kung fu panda no me pertenece (todos saben eso)**

* * *

_/ "¿Vacaciones?" pregunto Tigresa confusa, su mirada la delataba, la ceja alzada, los brazos cruzados y sus bigotes moviéndose con cierta inquietud._

"_Si, vacaciones, a llegado el momento de un descanso" explico Shifu con calma, mientras repartía entre los cinco furiosos, cinco rollos a cada uno._

"_Pero… maestro Shifu, ¿Qué pasara con el valle?" pregunto Tigresa una vez mas, no convencida con la idea de marcharse por un tiempo._

"_El valle estará bien, me quedare en el palacio en compañía de los estudiantes de los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo, ellos llegaran mañana después de que ustedes se hayan ido" Tigresa quedo en silencio, tan solo mirando a su maestro._

"_¿Qué hay de Po? ¿El no ira?" pregunto esta vez Mono, al no ver a su amigo el panda por ningún lado._

"_Mono tiene razón ¿Qué hay de Po?" continuo Mantis hablando desde el sombrero de Grulla._

"_El se marcho esta mañana, los estará esperando en la "Villa Tambor", con los rollos que les he dado les permitirán pasar sin problemas" dicho una vez esto, Shifu se disponía a retirarse para arreglar algunos asuntos, cuando Tigresa le entrego el rollo mientras negaba con la cabeza, causando una expresión de desconcierto._

"_No puedo aceptarlo" exclamo la felina con seriedad para después intentar salir del salón; sin embargo Shifu no se lo permitió, rápidamente se coloco frente a ella impidiéndole el paso._

"_Y yo no puedo aceptar un 'No' de tu parte" le dijo, y nuevamente le extendió el rollo._

"_Maestro, mi deber es aquí, protegiendo el valle, entrenando mi Kung fu; no delegare mis responsabilidades a otros; yo no puedo descansar" los cuatro furiosos restantes miraban dudosos a su amiga, era su líder, y hasta cierto punto había razón en sus palabras; miraron los rollos y decididos a entregárselos a su maestro y negar aquel merecido descanso, se acercaron, colocándose a lado de la felina… pero Shifu hablo antes que ellos._

"_No aceptare que se queden, necesitan un descanso, deben dejar que su cuerpo se relaje, que sus mentes se despejen, si no lo hacen pueden lastimarse en el entrenamiento o salir heridos en un combate, deben descansar"_

"_Pero…" trataron de objetar los cinco, mas fueron interrumpidos._

"_Nada de peros, mucho de algo es malo, ahora vayan a arreglar sus cosas" los cinco se miraron entre si, y sonrientes terminaron por asentir, dedicaron un saludo a su maestro y se retiraron… salvo uno… Tigresa._

"_No puedo maestro" replico ella; Shifu quedo en silencio unos segundos, parecía pensar muy bien sus palabras y a la vez, parecía recordar viejos momentos._

…

"_Me parece que tu y yo… no hemos salido del Valle en mucho tiempo, por lo menos no como cuando eras una pequeña" Tigresa agacho la mirada un poco, aun recordaba aquellos viajes, aquellos días que ahora eran tan lejanos._

"_¿Por qué lo dice?" _

"_Por que mas que nadie, tu mereces esto… Tigresa, contigo al igual que con Tai Lung cometí un error, y fue el enseñarles que el Kung fu era su vida" la felina no entendía aquellas palabras, ni el motivo la razón que el panda rojo tenia de decírselas._

"_No… no lo entiendo…"_

"_El kung fu no es una forma de vida, el Kung fu nació para comprenderla, es tan solo un camino… el error que cometí, fue decirte que el Kung fu era tu vida, cuando no lo era… ahora escúchame, hay muchas cosas mas allá afuera, y quiero que las conozcas… considera este viaje, como un viaje para explorar y experimentar cosas nuevas, no quiero que vivas enfrascada en este lugar, el mundo es un gran océano, el Templo de Jade y el Valle de la paz tan solo son copas de agua; ahora ve, alista tus cosas, la "Villa Tambor" es un lugar donde se reúnen tantas personas de tantos lugares diferentes, que resulta ser un gran lugar para divertirse y conocer gente nueva" _

"_Esta bien" dijo ella, con voz casi inaudible, pero aceptando la petición de su maestro "…esta bien"/_

* * *

_/ "Iras… ¿verdad?" pregunto tímidamente su amiga desde la puerta de su habitación, podía escucharse un tono de suplica en su voz "No creo aguantar un viaje sola con los muchachos" curiosamente, en ese momento un grito de ovación se escucho desde el pasillo, un coro de tres voces, Mono, Mantis y Grulla; Viper tan solo pudo negar con la cabeza._

"_Descuida… iré con ustedes" respondió la felina dándose vuelta y mirando a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa que le levanto el animo de inmediato._

"_¡Genial!" exclamo feliz, para después preguntar con curiosidad "¿Qué te dijo Shifu para convencerte?" _

"_Nada en especial, solo… es solo que… solo me convenció, es todo" respondió la felina un poco cortante, no tenia ganas de recordar eventos del pasado._

"_Que yo recuerde… nunca has salido del palacio o del Valle, solo para misiones, pero jamás para otros motivos…" comento deslizándose hacia la cama, donde Tigresa empacaba algunas de sus pertenencias; la felina parecía ignorarla, pero no podía evitar escucharla. _

"_Yo suelo visitar mi aldea, a mi padre y a mi madre; Grulla siempre visita a su madre e incluso a Mei Ling de vez en cuando; Mono siempre regresa a su pueblo al menos una vez al año, y Mantis suele desaparecerse seguido; pero tú… tú siempre te quedas en el Palacio y en el Valle…"_

"_¿Por qué me dices esto?"_

"_Por que me alegra que nos acompañes…"/_

* * *

**Reviews (no me malinterpreten, ¡me gustan los reviews!, solo que hay veces que... estoy cansado como para contestar con total dedicacion y... devocion a ustedes mis lectores, asi que si doy respuestas cortas o solo agradecimientos, es por que estoy cansado, y si se preguntan por que escribo esto cuando estoy cansado, es por que... carajo, no tengo tanto tiempo libre, y aprovecho uno que otro momento para escribir; aclarado esto, sigamos)**

**geraldCullenBlack: ¿Que quieres que te diga que no haya dicho ya?**

**BrisTigressandPo: me encanta que te encante, es bueno ver a una autora con buenas ideas por aqui (por "aqui" me refiero a esta historia), hace poco vi tu review y luego tuve la suerte de toparme con tu historia, me tome la libertad de leerla y me gusto, tiene buena trama, buenas ideas, un gran planteamiento y desarrollo, los que me conocen saben que me gustan los grandes villanos y/o antagonistas, y espero mucho de eso a futuro; se que eres nueva y me gusta apoyar a los nuevos escritores, aprovecho este espacio para desearte suerte y agradecer que te tomaras el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**maricielo717: muchas gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo, y darte una vuelta por este lugar (por "este lugar" me refiero a esta historia) es bueno ver a nuevos lectores y me gusta saber sus opiniones al respecto de mis escritos, y por cierto, no falta mucho para que Po... se vista de rayas negras.**

**Wildfenix: ¿un liston? has de referirte al Dije de plata, bueno eso no importa, me alegra verte por aqui y es un gusto recibirte en esta historia. En cuanto a lo de Po, ya pronto lo veras... o leeras... **

**pabillidge90: que gusto encontrarte por aqui, y descuida, la inspiracion me ha mantenido trabajando en esta historia por el momento, asi que quiza no me tarde demasiado en actualizar... quiza, solo quiza. Respecto a la torpeza de Tigresa... no estas muy alejado de lo que pasara.**

**LiaEGG: que bueno que te divirtiera la descripcion, para serte sincero me costo trabajo, y bastante tiempo lograrlo, asi que me alegra que te haya hecho reir.**

**lorse: bienvenido seas a esta historia, y descuida, tratare de seguir escribiendo como he venido escribiendo desde que comenze con todo esto, siempr ey cuando la inspiracion me siga fluyendo...**

**Parece que despues de todo no estaba tan cansado como pense, me alegra que hayan dejado sus reviews, y que le den oportunidad a esta historia, nos veremos pronto.**

**Att "Ocelotl" **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Wop wop wop wop wooop! nuevo capitulo adelantado, para los que me preguntan sobre mis otras dos hsitorias, no se angsutien, pregunten ni sean ansiosos, continuaran a su tiempo, por el momento me estoy tomando mi tiempo de receso, para no enfrascarme en un solo lugar, ais que sin mas preambulos continuamos...**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece... **

* * *

"¡Oye gato! ¡Levántate de una vez!"

"…ahh ahh… ah" quejidos brotaron de sus labios, y un fuerte dolor en la nuca y las sienes le obligaron a abrir los ojos de repente "¡Ah!" se quejo con mas fuerza al verse cegado por la luz del sol "¡Mis ojos!" exclamo tapándose los ojos y revolcándose en el duro suelo de madera, que hasta ese momento había notado; estaba en el suelo de algún lugar, había botellas a su alrededor y lo que parecían ser mesas tiradas, volteadas y algunas hechas pedazos.

"E-esto… parece… un bar…" un agrio sabor le recorrió desde la boca del estomago hasta la garganta, provocándole algunas arcadas y la sensación de querer vomitar, mas al parecer su estomago se hallaba vacío.

"Es por que es un bar genio ¡Mi bar! ¡Ahora levántate y vete! Tengo que limpiar este desorden" desorientado y con la cabeza doliéndole, trato de ponerse en pie, entre tambaleos y tropiezos logro pararse y mirar a un viejo jabalí de mirada amargada, vistiendo un delantal hecho una porquería literalmente, de color café quizá alguna vez fue blanco, llevaba pantalones oscuros de color rojizo, y no llevaba camisa dejando ver su… descuidado cuerpo.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto con voz ronca, ardiéndole la garganta de forma espantosa.

"Soy el dueño del bar ¡¿Qué no me oíste?!" grito el jabalí causándole un tremendo sufrimiento, pues la cabeza le estaba por estallar.

"¡Le oí, le oí! No grite mas por favor" le rogo llevándose las patas a las orejas; el jabalí suspiro, mas no hablando la mirada.

"Escucha Tigre, lárgate de una vez si no quieres escucharme gritar mas ¡FUERTE!..." grito haciendo sufrir al felino frente a él "…un estúpido panda destrozo mi local anoche, en cuento lo encuentre ¡le mato! Así que lárgate, si no quieres que te mate a ti también" su mirada se volvió confusa, ¿estaba escuchando correctamente? ¿Había dicho un panda? ¿Lo había llamado Tigre?

"¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?" pregunto para si mismo, aunque lo dijo en voz alta "Yo… yo no soy un tigre"

"¡Claro que eres un Tigre! No digas estupideces, ¡apuesto a que tienes esas rayas negras hasta en el trasero!, tienes pelaje blanco y anaranjado, bigotes y cola ¡para mi eso es un Tigre! Tan solo mírate los colmillos" quedo estupefacto, parado como un imbécil, el jabalí chasqueo sus pezuñas frente a su cara "¡He! Despierta"

Salió del trance de estupefacción de golpe y comenzó a mirarse de pies a cabeza… el jabalí tenia razón, tan solo su abdomen seguía siendo blanco, el resto de su pelaje ahora era anaranjado, cubierto por rayas de color negro, y detrás de él, moviéndose con inquietud podía ver una larga cola rayada… sin saber como manejar la situación, simplemente… se desmayo.

"¡No otra vez!" grito el jabalí queriendo arrancarse los cuernos del hocico.

Un cubetazo de agua fría lo trajo de vuelta, despertándolo y mojándolo por completo.

"¡¿Pero que?!" grito con sobresalto al levantarse.

"¡Que te largues!" respondió el Jabalí harto, sosteniendo un cuchillo de carnicero entre sus pezuñas mirándolo con tal enojo que Po salió corriendo de inmediato, sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose entre las calles de un lugar que apenas y reconocía.

* * *

_/ "Te estábamos buscando Po…" /_ escuchaba en su mente las voces de sus amigos, y difusas imágenes aparecían frente a sus ojos…

_/ "Y yo los buscaba a ustedes…" les decía / _

Su mente era un caos, y no dejaba de correr, todo se movía y se veía borroso, y mientras más rápido corría mas se tropezaba con sus propios pies.

"¡Cuidado!" le gritaban algunos animales que pasaban a su lado y que estuvieron a punto de chocar con él, pero Po tan solo los ignoraba, su cabeza dolía como nunca…

_/ "¿Qué haremos primero? ¿Ir a comer? ¿A bailar? ¡Hay que divertirnos!" / _Era la voz de Viper la que escuchaba en su cabeza, y la imagen de sus amigos sonriendo y aclamando

_/ "¡Vayamos a un buen restaurante!"_

"_¡Yo quiero ir a pasear a los Jardines!"_

"_¡Yo quiero ir a escuchar buena música!"_

"_¡Yo quiero… yo quiero… yo quiero…!"/ _

Una y otra vez, las voces le taladraban la cabeza, y finalmente cayó, se había tropezado y caído de cara al suelo, golpeándose el rostro, haciéndole sangrar la nariz, sintiéndose terrible y queriendo vomitar, se llevo una pata al estomago y otra a la cabeza, quería llorar, gritar…

"¡¿Qué demonios me ha pasado?!" exclamo en un grito, con voz ronca y desecha, y las demás palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta "¿Qué… me ha pasado…?"

* * *

/_"Esta es la Villa Tambor, un lugar tan grande y con tanta gente… que por eso se le llama 'Tambor' por que hay tantos corazones latiendo que juntos se escuchan como un gran Tambor a la lejanía" comenzó a narrar Po con alegría y entusiasmo, mientras los demás escuchaban y miraban los puestos de comida, de artefactos diversos y otros objetos…_

"_Po… ¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?" pregunto la felina, caminando a su lado, mirando con unos ojos llenos de…emoción, estaba fascinada y se podía ver en su mirada, parecía una pequeña que contenía su curiosidad por tocar, ver y probar…_

"_Papá y yo solíamos venir cuando era niño" le respondió mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder dejar de verla, pocas veces se le veía así, pocas veces Tigresa sacaba a la luz a esa pequeña, a esa niña que llevaba dentro de si, y que a causa del entrenamiento y los años en el palacio, había quedado olvidada en lo profundo de su ser_

_Finalmente, Tigresa se dio cuenta de como Po la observaba, y al voltear su rostro se le quedo viendo de la misma manera, sonriéndole incluso._

"_¿Tengo… algo en la cara?" pregunto ella con ligera burla en su voz, y ensancho su sonrisa al ver que Po desviaba su vista hacia otra parte y que sus mejillas se ruborizaban suavemente._

"_No… es solo que… jamás te había visto así"_

"_¿Así? ¿Cómo?"_

"_Tu sabes… tan… tan… curiosa, tan emocionada… se te ve en los ojos"/_

* * *

No podía dejar de mirarse, aquellos espejos frente a él le decían la verdad, él lo sentía así, se miraba y se miraba incrédulo, miraba sus ahora filosas garras, admiraba sus colmillos largos y aterradores en el espejo, observaba su larga cola moverse tras de él con inquietud, acariciaba su pelaje anaranjado y recorría con sus dedos las largas y finas rayas negras que le cubrían, sentía el cálido aire acariciar y mover sus bigotes causándole cosquillas y una terrible sensibilidad que lo hacían estornudar a momentos, seguía teniendo aquella complexión ancha y grande, pero se veía mas fuerte y se sentía así, también mas ágil y alerta, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor de cabeza y la sensación de querer vomitar a cada momento a pesar de tener el estomago vacío, ni el sabor fuerte, amargo y asqueroso que tenia en la garganta. Lo único que podía reconocer en el espejo eran sus propios ojos de color verde, era lo único que le decía que era él, todo lo demás había cambiado.

Ni siquiera llevaba puesta su ropa, en su lugar llevaba algo parecido a una larga túnica, era una vestimenta de un lindo color café claro y blanco, de mangas largas y anchas, que ocultaban la mayor parte de su cuerpo, Po lo identificaba como un kimono, estaba seguro de que aquella ropa era de origen japonés, pues recordaba haber visto indumentarias así en los viejos rollos del palacio, donde se hablaban de guerreros llamados samuráis; eso le causaba cierto temor ¿Acaso le había robado la ropa a alguien? ¿Se la habría robado a algún samurái? Esperaba que no fuera así.

"… disculpa…" escucho una voz a sus espaldas, y mas tarde que temprano le presto atención, pues su mente seguía divagando.

Se dio vuelta y con mirada confusa comenzó a ver a su alrededor, no veía nadie, todos los que pasaban frente a él le ignoraban, y apenas le prestaban atención "¿Acaso… lo imagine?"

"No… no lo has imaginado… aquí abajo" exclamo la voz, Po agacho la mirada y al fin la vio… S plumaje de color negro, café y blanco, oscuro y con manchas blancas, sus ojos, su mirada anaranjada, observándolo con curiosidad e intriga, dos mechones de finas plumas a cada lado de su cabeza, formando una línea en forma de V sobre su frente, justo sobre sus ojos, dándole una mirada expresiva, emotiva, quizá alegre… vestía una delicada y fina túnica blanca, con bordados de color purpura, y un suave y fino cinto de seda del mismo color que se ajustaba a su figura… aquella dama era una Búho, no había duda… "¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo?" pregunto con suavidad, sonriéndole amistosamente, haciendo un curioso ademan con sus alas, como si lo saludara.

Quiso decirle que si, que no le pasaba nada, pero el dolor en su cabeza, su nariz sangrante, el sabor amargo en su boca, y todo lo demás... le hicieron decir "No… no estoy bien" y retrocediendo unos pasos se dejo caer sentado al suelo, recargando la espalda contra una pared.

La búho se acerco a él, era mas pequeña pero ahora que el estaba sentado lo podía ver fijamente a los ojos, sin la necesidad de alzar la cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede? No soy quien para juzgar, pero por tu olor… supongo que es la primera vez que te embriagas con alcohol" comento mientras reía un poco.

"¡Ah! ¡No tengo ni idea!..." les respondió llevándose las patas a la cara tapándose los ojos "no recuerdo nada… y luego… luego…" Po la miro, sabia que no le creería, era una locura, y lo tiraría de loco "No me creerías"

"Si no me lo cuentas no puedo creerte…" le dijo cálidamente "escucha, soy escritora, y he escuchado tantas historias que una mas no me caerá mal" y volando hasta posarse en el hombro del Tigre le dijo al oído "Me llamo Geraldine, que tal si caminamos un poco y me cuentas que pasa ¿Si?"

Su mirada, o quizá sus palabras o su voz, le decían que podía confiar "¿Que puedo perder?" se pregunto así mismo mentalmente, y poniéndose de pie comenzó a contarle…

"Me llamo Po… y… hasta la noche de ayer… yo era un Panda…"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**geraldCullenBlack: ¡A que no te la esperabas JA JA JA JA!**

**Wildfenix: ¡No problem! cualquiera se confunde; respecto al 'largo' de los capitulos, bueno, ya habia mencionado que serian cortos, de esta forma me da mas tiempo de escribir y no me tardo demasiado en actualizar, me es mas comodo, auqnue tratare de hacerlos un poquito mas largos.**

**BrisTigressandPo: Creeme que la intriga seguira hasta el final del Fic, habra teorias, suposiciones y me divertira ver sus teorias conspirativas y ver quien le atina a la razon por la que Po y Tigresa sufrieron una transformacion, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, ¡nos vemos!**

**pabillidge90: Si, fue como una especie de concurso para ganar el Dije, y Po se lo regalo a Tigresa en Villa tambor de vacaciones, no dire mas o se me saldran Espoilers.**

**nalaks: ¿como te lo explico?, digamos que Po y Tigresa sufren su cambio a Raiz de "Algo" y ese "Algo" tendran que averiguarlo atravez de la historia, me gustaria ver realmente que comentaran sus teorias conspirativas sobre lo que causo esto Ja Ja; ahora has visto que Po tambien se transformo, y cerca del final decidire si ambos vuelven a la normalidad o no, pues aun no lo decido, me gustaria ver que opinan ustedes, pero eso era hasta el final... ¿por que me hacen dar Espoilers?... no es broma, me gusta responder dudas y dar Espoilers que los intrigen mas, espero verte seguido por aqui.**

**Flame n' Shadows: ¡Juro que lo hare!... cuando tenga ganas, ya lo dije al principio, no me gusta enfrascarme en un solo lugar, prometo que pronto lo hare... ¿Warimashita Shadow-San?**

**maricielo717: No lo habia visto de esa manera, encubierta suena genial y me da muchas ideas... aunque despues de todo estan en un lugar con tanta diversidad que no causan mucho alboroto.**

**Leonard Kenway: cada hombre y mujer tiene su forma de ver el atractivo fisico, no puedo evitar decir que tu comentario me hizo reir bastante, digamos solo que Tigresa tiene "Figura" como lo describi en el primer capitulo, caderas anchas, pechos un poco grandes (empiezo a sonar como un pervertido), ¡Tiene buena figura! un buen cuerpo, en cuanto a Po, sige teneindo una complexion ancha y robusta, aunque musculosa, pero si cambia de color de pelaje a naranja y negro, me gusta mas el Tigre clasico; aunque despues explotare el lado comico d ela forma de ver de sus amigos, como dije, cada quien tiene su punto de vista del atractivo fisico.**

**mrya243: ¡bienvenida seas! gracias por decirme que eras nina23, me evitara confusiones, espero te guste la historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado ¡Eso es to- Eso es to- Eso es to- Eso es todo amigos!**

**Att. "Ocelotl"**


	4. Disculpa

A mis lectores y amigos escritores

Lamento no poder traerles el capitulo que esperaban, pero por este medio os doy un aviso, las Tres Historias... Un corazon en la oscuridad... Hielo y Sangre... y la mas reciente, ¿Una Maldicion inoportuna?... entraran en receso, y no actualizare por un tiempo indefinido, hasta nuevo aviso.

Os pido una disculpa de antemano, pero descuiden, mis Historias no seran abandonadas, solo estare fuera por un tiempo.

Agradezco su comprension, por el momento me despido, hasta pronto.

Att. "Laus" anteriormente conocido como "Ocelotl"


End file.
